


Pleasure of Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)

by lol_hobi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, College, College AU, Dorms, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends and Lovers, M/M, Top Link, happy gay boys, so much making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: They're clumsy and inexperienced and it's pretty damn good





	Pleasure of Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Could Just Dance To This (It Don't Take Much To Start Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976061) by [lol_hobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi). 



> It's been quite a while since i've written smut, forgive me
> 
> CAN be read as a sequel to [We Could Just Dance To This (It Don't Take Much To Start Me)] but it doesn't have to be

“So… you wanna go back to your place?” Rhett hummed, rocking on his heels. Link’s heart throbbed in his throat and he nodded, afraid that his voice would fail him. Rhett took his hand, twining their fingers as they sped towards Link dorm, because his roommate was gone for the weekend and they were eager to take advantage. They’d talked about it in passing before, mostly in innuendo and sly comments, but they hadn’t done much more than gentle making out.

            Link fumbled trying to get his keys, but he only dropped them once before he pushed his door open, stumbling over his threshold.

            “Watch yourself, Neal. You’re gonna get hurt.” Rhett teased, catching his boyfriend before he hit the ground. Link blushed and laughed at his own expense, the sound quickly getting caught in his throat when he met Rhett’s eyes. They were soft and excited, bright where they were searching Link’s. He nodded again, forever at a loss for words in Rhett’s presence. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and pulled him in, kissing him softly at first. They were used to this, the familiar teasing pecks. Rhett slowly pushed them towards the bunks, peeking to make sure that he wasn’t going to trip them.

            He lowered Link onto the bunk, but instead of lying flat, the boy pushed up against him, pulling his lips away. Rhett sat down and looked at Link with furrowed brows. “You okay?”

            “I’ve never done this.” Link gasped, hands running down Rhett’s shoulders and landing on his knees.

            “You think I have?” Rhett laughed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and pulling him in again. He reassuringly kissed Link’s nose and rested their foreheads together. “We can just… do what feels good. Make sure you talk to me and I’ll talk to you, okay?” Link scratched his neck and nodded, but he didn’t look so sure. “Let’s not rush it. C’mere.” Rhett moved to lay on the pillows, patting his chest. Link crawled to him, curling into his side and meeting his lips again. It was refreshing, to do what they always did. They had time to get there.

            Link breathed into the kiss to calm himself down, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts that flooded his mind. He should have done some research at the very least, but the opportunity came before he could find the time. He didn’t know how any of it worked, they never even mentioned that gay people existed in school, let alone how to go about having sex.

            “You’re thinking too much, baby.” Rhett snorted, cupping Link’s cheeks. “Tell me what’s going on up there.”

            “I just… I don’t know how to do this. Are there certain things you have to do? It’s going to hurt, right? What if we… what if we do it wrong o-or it hurts too much, I don’t want it to go badly-“ Rhett kissed his words away, stroking his jaw and neck calmingly. Link sighed, dropping his eyes when Rhett pulled away.

            “I know a little bit, so you can do me, and I’ll talk you through it, okay?” Rhett offered. Link raised a brow. “What?”

            “I don’t know. I just thought… I thought I had to-“

            “You thought you _had_ to bottom?” Rhett wondered. He knew Link had limited knowledge in general, so he must have been basing as much of this as possible on the straight information he knew.

            “I don’t know, you’re just so tall!”

            “You can fuck me even though I’m tall, baby.” Rhett teased, and Link slapped his arm.

            “Don’t laugh at me!”

            “I’m not!” But Rhett couldn’t stop his snickering. He pulled Link back when the shorter tried to get off the bed, cuddling him against his chest. “I want you to be comfortable, bo.”

            “I _am_ comfortable.” Link defended, turning back towards his boyfriend to reciprocate again. Rhett dropped kisses over his cheeks and forehead, pulling back to look down at his boy. Link’s lashes fluttered when he met his eyes and they both felt the sigh of relief as the tension finally melted away from the room. How could Link be nervous? This was his boy, his Rhett. He loved every second he spent with him.

            “I love you.” Rhett reminded Link, burying a hand in the boy’s shirt. He tugged gently and Link was quick to pull it off completely, surging forward to kiss Rhett again.

            “I love you too, bo.” He spoke against Rhett’s lips, breaking apart only to get Rhett’s shirt off too. They made quick work of the rest of their clothes, taking time to run hands over hot skin, soaking the feeling of each other up as much as possible. They had always been close, but never this way, and it was too intoxicating of a feeling to rush through. They could feel the swelling of their lips, gentle marks blossoming beneath nails, and Link pushed himself into Rhett’s lap, legs spread to feel each other closer. Link’s hand moved to search the bedside table, getting distracted several times before he finally found what he’d been looking for. He only just grabbed the lube and condom when Rhett was turning onto his hands and knees.

            “This will make it easier for you.” Rhett purred, arching his back and looking at Link over the swell of his ass. Link cursed beneath his breath and crawled up to Rhett’s legs, nudging them apart. “Just start with fingering me, alright?” Link did as he was told, using a generous amount of lube the press a finger inside of Rhett. The stuttering breath from his boyfriend was encouraging enough and he began a gentle, massaging pattern. Rhett was leaning into the touch, rolling his hips and curling his toes, so Link added another finger. It only increased Rhett’s responses and Link started to get the feeling that this was not the first time Rhett had been stretched like this. “More, baby, please.” Rhett panted. Before link knew it, he was three fingers deep and Rhett was asking for even more. “I’m ready, come on, please.” Link had never heard his boyfriend beg like this before and his stomach flipped happily. He liked having this power over Rhett’s pleasure.

            Link lined himself up and pressed himself past the ring of muscle, listening closely to the way Rhett whimpered. He held himself back, making sure Rhett was okay, when he really wanted to pound into the wet heat desperately. “ _Ahh_ so good.” He hummed, hands pressing over Rhett’s back, his hips, his ass, and back again. The quicker Rhett’s breathes came, the faster Link moved until they rocked in a steady pace, the gentle sound of skin and breath filling the dorm. Link felt the coil in his belly pull tighter and tighter and he closed his eyes, feeling Rhett around him, beneath him, against him. Every touch was like electricity dancing over his skin, intoxicating and intimate and he never wanted to stop. But Rhett groaned in a way that didn’t sound good and Link stuttered to a stop, muscles tense with worry. “Am I hurting you?” He panted, hands resting on Rhett’s lower back. Rhett shook his head, but he was tense either way.

            “My… my back.” He groaned. It took a second for Link to understand but threw his head back in laughter when he did. He could hear the pout in Rhett’s voice as he told him not to laugh, but Link couldn’t help himself. Of course his giant of a boyfriend couldn’t stay in that position for long, he should have seen it coming. Link patted Rhett’s ass as he pulled out of him, moving to sit with his legs crossed. Rhett moved slowly off of his hands and knees, stretching his aching back quickly. At least he was still hard, Link thought. He watched happily as Rhett wriggled around, raising a brow when he seemed to calm down. Rhett looked at his lap, then at Link’s eyes, licking his lips as he crawled forward. “Can I ride you?” Rhett asked, straddling Link’s lap.

            “Is that even a question?” Link laughed, tugging Rhett in by the hips. He sunk onto him with ease, taking a second to feel Link inside of him before he started to roll his hips, lifting slowly and sinking down again. It was slower this way, but Rhett could look down and be face to face with Link and that made it so much better. Link’s neck had to be tilted all the way up to kiss Rhett at this angle and while it was a wonderful duality, lips and ass at the same time, it made his neck sore. “You’re t-too tall.” Link panted, dropping his lips to the base of Rhett’s neck to nip at his skin there. Rhett laughed and tilted his head back to combat his own soreness, bouncing as fast as his thighs would allow as they grew weaker with pleasure. The tug of Link’s teeth and lips on his throat and the way he could catch his prostate on Link’s cock with just the right hip swivel had him racing fast to his pleasure. But by the way Link was gasping open-mouthed against his chest, he knew he was just as close.

            “Ahhh Rhett- I’m- I’m-“ Link whined.

            “Me too.” Rhett pulled him up into a kiss, noses bumping as he rode through his orgasm. Link whined, biting down on Rhett’s lip, nails tugging at his skin, and he panted through it all. It came in waves of pleasure and _Rhett_ ; the most satisfying combination Link had ever encountered. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s body and rested against him as their breath began to slow, listening to the tall boy’s heartbeat.

            “Gol _ly_ , Link.” Rhett hummed, resting his cheek on Link’s head. The other boy only hummed in response. “You’re something else.”

            “Is that bad?” Link frowned, pulling away. Rhett grinned and cupped his cheeks.

            “ _No._ It’s an _amazing_ thing.” He sealed it with a kiss. Link blushed again, ducking his head.

            “It was good, then?” He muttered.

            “Mmm, so good.” Rhett rolled his hips once as emphasis and Link choked. “But I knew you would be. Because you’re you. And, you know. I love you.”

            “Well it’s a good thing that you’re you, then.” Link hummed. “Because _I_ love _you_.” They paused for a few long seconds before they dissolved into breathy laughter, nudging at each other teasingly. Had anyone else ever heard that, they would never live it down. But they were still so very giddy for each other and it was just so lovely to say it out loud.

            “Shower?” Link asked, and Rhett hurriedly agreed.

            When they were clean and dry, they huddled together on the couch to watch a movie, Link wrapped up in Rhett’s long legs. It almost looked like they couldn’t possibly get any closer to each other. They both knew now that they could.


End file.
